


Weather At Fault

by filthinbeau



Category: Japanese Drama, Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: Friendship, Implied Underage Kissing, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one bright and hot day, where the heat wave kept people within the confines of air-conditioned place, but they decided to spend some time together, outside.<br/>And Shuuji was feeling the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather At Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ~~stupid~~ old stuff.

 

"Heat can cause delusions and hallucinations..." Akira stated. He gulped down the drink he brought along inside the large bottle. Soy milk, or course. Some of the white liquid missed his lips and trickled down his neck and further below to the shirt. But Akira didn't seem too bothered by it. Not quite at all.

"And says who?" Shuuji asked. He exhaled slowly, resting his back against the big tree they managed to reserve for themselves as shelter, which was the only source of shadow. It was a sunny, warm summer day. It's getting kind of hot but then there's nothing better to do during a summer afternoon than to sit in the garden with cold drinks and just enjoying the free time.

Akira made a sound that's almost too weird to be called as a laugh, making Shuuji to turn his head to look at him. Almost inaudible. "Me, of course." Akira smiled though it quickly changed into a loud-short laugh when he got an eye roll from his friend instead. Shuuji was sweating and he didn't think the need to waste more of the energy he conserved to scold Akira, and so he continued sipping on the can drink he had, finishing it before opening the second can, of lemon tea.

"...I don't know. Watched it on TV..." Akira resumed then, slumped down his body onto the grass. He scratched his stomach absentmindedly, t-shirt riding up to show the lightest patch of skin between it and the pants. Shuuji noticed this, fanned himself and resisted the urge to join the other. Because Akira looked too cozy but unfortunately the white shirt he's wearing prevented him from doing so. It might get dirty.

"Is that so..." Shuuji muttered after a moment, not really interested in the topic, the can drink still in his grasp, which already wet from the condensation. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree but not for long when he felt Akira's eyes on him. One eye half-open as Akira twisted his neck to look at Shuuji above to meet his eyes. "Is Nobuta coming?" Akira asked, his eyes were dark brown and Shuuji watched as his short hair splayed messily on the grass.

Shuuji swallowed hard and putting down the can on the space beside him. "Don't know...she didn't reply my messages." He sighed and was like lifting both of his arms to stretch, just a little. Akira thus breaking the eye contact and turned his head back to lie straight again, his arms acting as a pillow. He got his eyes shut now, and he's quiet, his breathing so soft and composed, that Shuuji assumed Akira had fallen asleep.

Shuuji had it wrong though, and he got no chance to refuse since Akira shifted and crawled fast to reach where he sat, taking advantage to use Shuuji's available lap as the replacement of his arm-pillow. "This is a picnic right?" Akira gave him the brightest grin ever, a combination of mischievous and satisfaction, Shuuji thought. "Bastard..." He cursed, and a bit debating with himself on where to put his hands now when there's this extra weight on him. Anywhere but Akira it seemed.

Awkwardly Shuuji placed his hands on both of his sides on the grass, finding that it was not an easy attempt to feel comfortable with all of this. He admit it honestly, he had no heart to simply push Akira's head away from him, especially not when Akira was laying on his lap in silence, and peacefully. No teasing and poking here and there like normally. "It's hot, you know." Sweat was trickling down his forehead. As predicted he received no response.

Just when Shuuji thought Akira was finally sleeping and also the thought that he could bear with the ticklish feeling whenever Akira shifted his head every now and then, the other proved him wrong once again. "I saw Sebastian yesterday." Akira spoke softly, didn't bother opening his eyes this time. "...With a beautiful woman," he went on. Shuuji just listened, fanning himself with the collar of his shirt, trying not to pay any attention to the slight shifting Akira made near his crotch area.

This was ridiculous. And Akira didn't show any hint that he was indeed feeling the heat at all. It's unfair.

Shuuji's throat went dry, he realised it as he decided to utter a voice. "Is it the same omiai-woman?" Shuuji knew he was far from eager to get the answer but at least by talking it could calm himself down. Or so he thought. "Nope, she looked younger..." Akira chuckled, a very faint one, almost drowned by the noises of nature around them. "She slapped him on the cheek."

"Uh-oh..." Shuuji lied if he felt any sympathy towards the teacher, if anything he would much prefer bursting with a horrendous laugh but right now all he could think was how the muscles on his legs began to cramp, and feel numb. And the next sentence didn't really justify what he was feeling at the moment. "Poor guy."

"Nope, not really...he got to kiss her beforehand," Akira huffed in amusement, and that's all there's to it. There's no sound coming from both boys afterwards, like they were both deep in thinking how to react, or how to put on the right words commenting on the pitiful fate of said guy, making fun of him. Under normal circumstances Akira would be the one to boost over his findings, to be the one who broke the news first. But not that day, not this time.

In this exhilarating weather Akira was too calm for good. Too calm, it made Shuuji confused. Or perhaps the heat had started to make him dizzy with those random ideas.

The presence of a strong wind could never lessen the amount of sweats produced but it drew Shuuji's attention to the sight of Akira's brownish hair blew by the wind. They seem soft, and he looked serenely decent on his lap, harmless. Shuuji reached Akira's strands of hair with a forefinger, ran it ghostly so Akira wouldn't notice, for the sake of quenching his curiousity, that won against his inner battle. Somehow he got greedier and joining another finger to gently stroke Akira's hair, in a cautious moves afraid to be caught.

Akira remained immobile and eyes closed, his slow breathing brought comfort to Shuuji's ear. Even so the heat still setting in, and it was seeping underneath his skin like an itch he couldn't scratch, like discarding his clothes is the only way for him to breathe, the constant need to do something to make it go away. Akira's story about Sebastian popped into his mind all of the sudden, and the next thing he's able to feel were the temperature of his cheek rose and Akira's hot breaths on his face.

Only for a split seconds, it lasted but like thousands of stuff happened at that precise moment. All mixed up and blurred, but Shuuji could make up very vaguely a warm touch at the back of his neck, and a tender pressure against his mouth. Could hear his heart pounding all the way up to his ears and wondered if Akira heard it too. Well, it was scorching hot. For whatever reason it was.

Before he jerked away, like slipping into a short dream and now waking up harshly into a reality. The very last thing he remembered was Akira's smiling face against him, too close in proximity. There's a foreign taste lingered on his lips and he felt muzzy, a little bit. He glanced to the side, noticing the content of the can had spilled over and grimaced at the drinks being wasted, probably his hand knocked on it earlier. He looked down and greeted with the same stupid and annoying grin Akira wore like before.

Cheeks flushed, "What?" Shuuji inquired. Not really fond of the fact that Akira still at the same position; laying down with his head on his lap, but doing nothing to push him away. Still in trance and confusion. Even the stiffness on his legs was forgotten.

"What?" Akira asked him back. He stifled a chuckle that threatened to jump right out of his mouth. Because Shuuji looked puzzled, lost and annoyed. Just like that. "Told you...it's the heat. It makes you delusional." Akira rambled on. He would always had it at the back of his mind that Shuuji might get wrinkly skin and grey hair early if he takes things too seriously and thinks too deeply into everything.

"Like that could happened..." Shuuji muttered lowly, denying. As much it was tempting to believe the fact, Akira brought that up. Akira, the sole being he could talk to and open up, but drove him crazy right on.

He took a deep breath, pondering on why he was really making an effort think about that matter. Maybe it's Sebastian, or perhaps it's Akira's fault. But still Shuuji couldn't exactly digest what actually happened, or what the hell he's thinking as he looked at Akira. It was too jiffy to be a kiss, a briefest touch of two lips. No fucking way anything like that occurred.

Akira was the first to drop the staring competition they held absently, brushed it off, acting like nothing had happened, and Shuuji decided he should rather behaving the same as well. In fact he regretted letting Akira be, that boy was wiggling his head intently afterwards. Shuuji's sure he would see the smugness pooling in Akira's eyes if he even bothered to look at him, but he continually staring off into space and he's worried himself almost into stupor that he's still focused on Akira. "Brat..."

Thankfully, the air around them stayed quiet and normal as they sat under the big tree, waiting. Shuuji told himself to relax against the tree, the soles of his bare feet tickled by the grass. Anytime from this second he would shake Akira off of him but not now. Just a bit longer.

"Nobuta's not coming, huh?"

It's glistening, a small bead forming at the side of Akira's temple, the first sweat he'd ever seen that day on Akira. Maybe it's the heat after all. He sneered.

Gazing up, Shuuji's eyes narrowed against the murky sunlight, raising his palm as a shield so he could keep up with the bright sun. Couldn't help but wondering whose idea it was at the first place for an outdoor activity. But then it was not important anyway.

"She might not..."

 

 

 

 

 

#Omiai- a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.

 


End file.
